1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to electrical connectors and is more specifically related to electrical connectors with molded housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical connectors employ molded housings into which contact terminals attached to wires are inserted through the rear of the housing. However, most of these connectors employ either a separate latching member to secure the contacts in the housing or include relatively large latches that are molded as part of the connector housing. Most of these connectors employ contacts with rectangular cross sections. Many electrical connectors employ socket contacts having a circular cross section.